


[Podfic] October 28th 1901

by akikotree



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Circus, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: I found something recently in the attic of my grandparent’s house- a letter from Elise McBride (my great-great aunt, on my mother’s side) to Freidrick Thiessen. I know Thiessen was a great lover of the Night Circus, and connected with its early history. Elise’s letter mentions that he collected letters from otherrêveurs,and a hope that he will add her letter to his collection. The letter is dated October 28th, 1901. My guess is that Elise McBride never posted the letter (there is no stamp on the envelope) because she heard of his death before it could be mailed. I found the letter carefully folded up inside a light blue envelope with a pattern of a labyrinth sketched on the front. Tucked in along with the letter was a single black circus ticket.Recorded for Team Chartreuse in Voiceteam 2020. Find out more about Voiceteamhereandhere.Music composed by the magicalNuitarie.Thank you as always toParakafor hosting <3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] October 28th 1901

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [October 28th, 1901](https://archiveofourown.org/works/811581) by [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree). 



  


## Streaming

## Duration

20 minutes 

## Download

  * [MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Night%20Circus-%20October%2028th%201901%20with%20music.mp3) | **Size:** 13.4 MB 

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
